A different perspective
by Midnight Bleu Fox
Summary: As Kagome meets Sesshoumaru through random circumstances she begins to notice that he is more than just her best friend's stoic older half-brother.  This story is placed in the modern era.  Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.


The weather was just becoming cooler but she was giddy. Or rather she had been giddy for about one minute and forty seconds. The time it takes for a traffic light to turn green. Although it was cold and she only had a sweater for warmth, she was in the lane next to Him. He was the school bad boy and she was right next to Him! Sure, he didn't look around or anything, she knew because she was glancing at him through the corner of her eye the whole time, but he was wearing a helmet too and could have been glancing at her through the corner of his eye as well. Hey, a girl could dream. But the dream only lasted for one minute and forty seconds.

The light turned green and her dream ended in a sputter. She tried the ignition again and again and again. 'No!' she thought as she saw his back zoom farther away, 'we were supposed to meet up at the next red light and he was going to see how cool I looked and then ask me for my number!'

"Why?" she screamed out loud ignoring the honking horns and stares of people walking down the street. She got off the scooter and began to kick it. "This stupid piece of junk," _kick_ "I knew Sango was being too nice when she lent me her scooter for the week." One more kick for good measure and then she sank to her knees with her face in her hands moaning. She sat in the middle of the sidewalk for what seemed like forever but was actually only about ten minutes when she suddenly shot up. She took her phone out and started dialing a number.

"Sango!" she shouted, "your stupid scooter broke down and I missed my chance! Why didn't you tell me that it was breaking down?"

"Kagome calm down. I didn't tell you because I was actually going to sell it but then you came up to me with your puppy dog eyes. You know I can't stand your puppy dog eyes!" 'True,' thought Kagome. Sango's voice bounced with excitement as she started to interrogate her. "Anyway, how did it go? Did you see him, talk to him? Tell me what happened right now!"

"It was so wonderful," Kagome sighed dreamily clasping her hands together in front of her chest, "but then your scooter broke down and I lost my chance. Now he'll never ask me out and we'll never be able to go on double dates!" she complained, "and all because of your malfunctioned scooter! Sango, what am I going to do?" Another thought raced through her head and she said out loud, "How am I going to get home? Could you come pick me up? Pretty please?"

"Hahaha. Kagome, you know your pretty pleases never work on me without your puppy dog eyes. Oh that reminds me. There was something I needed to tell you –"A tap on Kagome's shoulder snapped her out of her daze.

"Hold on Sango."

"But Kagome, it's really important. I –"

"Just one second, Sango" Kagome said as she spun around when the person tapped her on the shoulder again. "Yes, how may I help yo –"There stood Sesshoumaru, her best friend's older brother. She didn't know that much about him except that he was a senior in their high school and had a fan club. A freakin' fan club. With screaming girls and stalkers and everything. Inuyasha would rant and rave about them especially that one time when he caught a girl sitting in a tree outside his window because she got the wrong room. What was Sesshoumaru doing here?

Sesshoumaru bent down and took the scooter key out of her hand and then turned toward the scooter. "Hey, wait!" Kagome yelled shaking off her thoughts, "that's my key!" She started after him.

"No, I do believe that this scooter is now my property. I paid for it and thus it is now mine to do with as I please," Sesshoumaru replied. He easily picked up the scooter and put it in the back of a truck.

"Wha…" Kagome stood speechless until she heard Sango's voice.

"Kagome, that's what I was trying to tell you. I sold my scooter. I didn't know that I would sell it so fast. I only posted the 'For Sale' sign a few days ago. Sorry Kagome but I'll see you later I need to get ready for my date with Miroku." And hung up.

"Sango? Sango? Hello? Sango! Grrr. The next time I see her, she's dead meat." Kagome growled as she glared at her cell phone.

Sesshoumaru tried not to smile at the scene she was making and his upper lip twitched. "As amusing as this is, I will also be taking that helmet you have on." Kagome whirled around and stared at Sesshoumaru. She had completely forgotten that he was there. Kagome felt the heat as it spread across her face. Putting her phone back into her pocket, she slowly took off the helmet. She couldn't understand why he wanted the helmet too. It was pink with flower stickers and rainbows. For that matter, she didn't understand why he wanted the scooter in the first place. She always imagined him with one of those bullet bikes. "It's for Rin," he answered after seeing her quizzical facial expression.

"Oh," Kagome softly muttered. But as she saw him walking toward his truck she panicked. 'How am I going to get home?' "Wait, Sesshoumaru!" He turned and graced her with one of his infamous eyebrow raises. "Um, could I come with you?" She quietly asked as she gazed at the ground, "Um, I don't have a way to get home and um I was wondering if I could come with you um so that if Inuyasha were home then he could take me home and I wouldn't bother you because you're going home too so –"

"Get in."

"Thanks so much!" she chirped as she skipped to the truck.

The only reply was an "Hn" which reminded her of Inuyasha's "Keh." Well they were brothers so it made sense that they would have some similar traits no matter how much they denied that they weren't really brothers but only half. She silently shrugged her shoulders and got into the truck.

The ride was silent but surprisingly not awkward. Sesshoumaru put on some music from his iPod© and they both listened as he drove. Then Kagome began to recognize the buildings and turned her confused eyes toward Sesshoumaru. He said nothing as he drove for another block and then stopped in front of her shrine steps. When she just sat there looking confused, he raised an eyebrow. Kagome ripped off her seatbelt, yanked the door open and hopped out. As Sesshoumaru drove off she waved and yelled, "Thank you! Goodbye!"

It did not occur to the young woman until later that night when she was going to bed. She sat up straight and thought, 'How did Sesshoumaru know where I live?'


End file.
